Love scars
by kurazai
Summary: T/F,shonen-ai new chaps!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Flashback 

I won't forget this day for the rest of my life.

The rain didn't seem to stop soon, and the moon had hidden behind the thick cloud.

I ran.Without caring for the rain that had become heavier.

"COME BACK HERE ,SON OF A BITCH!!!!

I kept on running and this time even faster.

The night was so cold,and there was no stars.

And there I ran.Surrounded by darkness.

I still could hear his footsteps chasing me.There was no way I could escape.

And I was right.

A big hand caught my left wrist 

and with all the strength that remained I manage to bite it.

But it was no use.I could feel both of his hands gripped mine tightly just like an eagle seized its prey.

He smirked as he pushed me to the ground and left his nasty lips wandered around my neck.

And there I was.Surrounded by darkness.

End of flashback 

*************************************************************************

/AAAAAAAAAAARGGGHH!!!!!/

/WHAT HAPPENED???!!/

/OH MY GOD…/

All of the workers stopped working when they heard the scream and went to the source of it in a hurry.

And just like the thunder that strucked at noon,they stunned there in disbelief for what they were seeing just then.

A man body covered with some sticky red stuff with an almost severed head was lying there.

**

The ambulance had come to remove the body,while the whispers could be heard all over the place.

/I just can't believe it/

/fall from that height…huh I guess nobody can ever survive/

/ we have to be more careful now../

/I can't believe it…I had no idea before that Fuji-san would …/

/what an accident…for someone as nice as him…/

Meanwhile, on the upper part of the building,a man stood with a satisfied face.

He smirked as the wind blew his hair. 

*************************************************************************


	2. the arrival

Chapter 2 

The little house had become very crowded as more and more people came to say their sympathy toward the sad boy with the black outfit who was standing infront of his father's picture.

" I'm really sorry about your father" A wise and gentle voice was heard.

"Tezuka-san.."

The addressed guy stared at him with sad eyes,"Your father was a nice guy…he was my best worker.."

"arigatou.."the boy smiled weakly"my father would be very happy there…"

"You are his only son,right?"

The boy nodded." now I'm alone…I don't know what to do …it's just so sudden…"

A tear fell from his eye.

"You are not alone.."The boy could feel a warm hand swept his tear.

"You are not alone..and you won't be alone..I will adopt you…tomorrow we'll move your things to my house"

***

Fuji Shuusuke had already finished packing when suddenly a guy came.

"Leaving,huh?"

"Get out of my way,Arai. I don't have any business with a jerk like you"Fuji opened his eyes when he saw who the other guy was.

"You were not this cold to me on that night"The other guy made a move,tried to reach the beautiful face in front of him.

Fuji smirked."Well, it was different…"he whispered to Arai's ear." But now I have to go. Tezuka-san said he will pick me up soon so I have to prepare myself"

"To act as a sweet child who was left by his father?"

"Whatever you said" 

***


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Fuji had to admit that it was his first time to see such a big and luxurious Japanese style house and after he went inside of it he could tell that this Tezuka-san had a great taste of art or something like that.

"How is it? Do you like it?"the soft voice was heard.

"But of course!it's just great"Fuji said with a cheerful tone and a smile on his angel-like face.

"That's relieving"the old guy smiled when he heard the answer and Fuji really had no idea why the smile could easily warm his heart.

"This will be your room"he said as they entered a big and neat room."Well, we better start to move your things"Then he switched.on the lamp.

"Tezuka-san"

"Yes?"

"Arigatou.."

The older guy smiled.

"It's the promise…that's why I have to protect you…"He whispered to himself.

***

Fuji took another look to his new room after the old man went to another room to receive a call.And that time Fuji realized something about the room.The color.It was green.His most favorite one.

"Fuji,It's time for dinner"It was Tezuka-san who called him.

"Hai"_Well, actually that doesn't really matter_,he thought_,maybe it's just a coincidence that he picked the color that really suits me._

***

There were two people in the dining room and it seemed that they had been waiting for quite a long time.One was a woman with a long black hair and another one was a serious- looking boy with glasses.Fuji bowed to meet them.

"This is Ayako,my wife, and my only son Kunimitsu." Then they bowed to each other.

It wasn't take too long for Fuji to realize that both of them were a little bit confusing.Ayako kept her head bent over the empty plate while Tezuka Kunimitsu seemed to care about nothing. 

It was so silent.

"So,How's your school, Kunimitsu?"Tezuka-san started a conversation.

"It was fine"a short answer came as a reply.

"Speaking of school, Fuji,I 've made a decision to move you to the same school as Kunimitsu's.Do you mind about that?"

Fuji smiled,

"Of course not.It will be fun"

"Kunimitsu,there is something on your face"Ayako suddenly spoke and it was the first time for Fuji to hear her voice.It was so soft and resembled someone…

Ayako moved her fingers and placed them on the boy's cheek."It's just the rice"

"Ayako, you better let him to take care of himself .Having you to serve him all the time will affect his growth"

Ayako smiled and so did the older guy.

Fuji turned his gaze to the other boy.

A nice father and a caring mother.

_He just don't know how lucky he is.._

***

It was already 11 pm and Fuji had already slept when someone was coming into his room.

It was Ayako.

Then she sat beside the bed. Caressing the boy's head slowly.

A tear fell from her eyes.

"Gomen…Shuusuke…it was all my fault…"

***

Hello!!!It has become a little bit confusing, right???^_^

Just Wait until you know who Ayako is…

(Is there someone out there who can teach me how to make a good fic?)


	4. chapter 4

Hito wa hitori dewa irarenai 

Chapter 4 

_It was that night._

_There were fireflies under the cherry blossom tree._

_"Kireiii.."_

_"Shuusuke, do you know why fireflies always fly together?"_

_The boy shaked his head._

_"Because when it flies alone, it can't even guide itself to fly away through the darkness"_

Fuji woke up and realized that it's just a dream._It was long time ago,I thought I had already forgotten about that.But then why.._

***

"Tezuka, wait"

The called guy stopped and then turned to wait for the other guy.

"You're so fast."Fuji had already put on his smiling face.

Tezuka didn't say a single thing but Fuji could feel that his strides slowed down.

Fuji smiled,"By the way, I still don't know what class they're gonna put me in.I wish I could be in the same class as you"Fuji tried to start a conversation.

But Tezuka kept his silent manner until they finally arrived at school.

(which made the author glad because she didn't have to make a long conversation^_^)

***

The class turned to be a silent one when their teacher came.It was time for Mathematics,most of the student sighed for this subject and there was no doubt that this first hour would be a long long one.

"Before we continue our lesson, I want to introduce you to our new friend.Fuji,come in"

The other students looked at the now standing boy with curiosity.

Then there were murmurs all over the class.

The girls ( as expected from them) whispered to each other and giggled for they had seen such a cute boy whose name would be added to their favorite lists.

And the boys sighed for a new rival had arrived and that means they would surely get less chocolate on Valentine.

Fuji bowed to introduce himself and rose to the empty seat.

Beside his chair was a cute looking boy with a bandage on his cheek.He smiled cheerfully to Fuji

"Yo, Fuji!I'm Kikumaru.Kikumaru Eiji.Yorosiku,ne"

"Kikumaru!!Just save your self introduction for the break time,could you?"

"Hai" Kikumaru then 'whispered' to Fuji.

"I tell you now.This old guy is no fun at all"

"Kikumaruuu!!!I heard that"All of the students tried to hold the laughter so it succesfully ended to sound like a snort.

Fuji smiled,_this is going to be interesting…_

***

All of the students breathed a sigh of relief when finally the bell rang for it was the time to have some lunch.Kikumaru had successfully asked Fuji to have the lunch together and they sat at the corner of the classroom.

"Ne,Fuji,have you decided the club you're going to join?"

"I don't know yet"

"Can you play tennis?"

"a little bit"

"THAT"S GREAT!!!You should join us!!Seigaku's tennis club is number I in this area!

Then he grabbed Fuji's hand,"C'mon.let's go"

"Where?"

"I want you to meet someone"

***

I wonder where he drags me to,Fuji sighed.

The people at the corridor seemed to look at them with a lot of attention showed on their faces.

Then Fuji saw something.

It was Tezuka .

It seemed like he went upstairs.And Fuji just didn't know why he became so curios. 

_Gomen ne Eiji.._

_I guess I'll meet that person later_.. 

***

"Oiiishiii…Oishiii"

The called guy turned his head."Eiji,What is it?"he smiled as he saw his bestfriend running toward him.

"Meet my new friend"

Oishi froze for a moment.Then he pointed to his friend's hand.

"You don't mean that radish,do you?"

Then Kikumaru realized just what he was holding.^_^

"AAAAARGHH…he's gone!!!…Oishii!!!…"

***

note:

to Takeshi Konomi I wish you could lend me your brain…..


End file.
